Love Before The War
by Moki Chi
Summary: Porque o olhar dela era diferente.


**Olá! Mais uma fic minha weee! \o/**

**Diferente das outras essa não é yaoi... Mas... Como eu gosto de inovar nos casais... ;P**

**Espero que gostem. E Mandem review okay! Não gosto de ficar sem review. ToT**

**Observaçõeszinhas sobre a fic:**

**1) O que estiver em negrito, itálico e entre " " são pensamentos dos personagens.**

**2) O que estiver em negrito, itálico e entre ' ' são lembranças de alguma fala.**

**3) A fic é mais centrada no Sasuke, por isso a maioria dos pensamentos são dele, apesar de ser uma fic com casal.**

* * *

Sasuke descansava em uma casa pequena e abandonada em uma floresta perto de Kirigakure. Seus ferimentos de uma luta recente com ninjas que queriam capturá-lo não eram muito graves, apenas um, que se localizava do lado direito de seu corpo, na região das costelas o incomodava. Estava deitado em uma cama improvisada de palha, coberta pela sua capa. Seus olhos negros fechavam aos poucos, estava cansado e começava a se deixar levar pelo sono, até que a escuridão tomou conta de si e finalmente dormiu.

Seu sono era agitado, estava tendo mais um pesadelo com sangue e dor de inocentes sendo assassinados pelas suas mãos. Se não era esse o pesadelo, era com os pais ou com o irmão. Estava ofegante e com os olhos cerrados, se remexia algumas vezes. De repente acordou com o Sharingan ativado, não só pelo sonho, mas por ser um nukenin e ter se tornado um habito para se prevenir, e os olhos arregalados. _**"Droga! De novo."**_ Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, ainda com o Sharingan, ao soltar o ar aos poucos pela boca. Tentou acalmar a respiração, o que não demorou muito a acontecer.

Sentou-se e sentiu uma dor na lateral do corpo o fazendo trincar os dentes, ao se acostumar e senti-la diminuindo, olhou ao redor tentando encontrar algum chakra. Ao se notar sozinho desativou o Sharingan e levantou, sentindo uma nova dor, ainda mais forte. Apoiou-se na parede com a mão direita e a esquerda por cima das costelas. Devia ter deslocado, mas não deu importância e se dirigiu a saída da casa.

Ao abrir a porta esperou seus olhos se acostumarem com a luz do sol e saiu em direção a um riacho que sabia ter perto da casa para tomar um banho. Precisava de um. Estava sujo e com cheiro de sangue e suor.

Parou na beira do riacho e começou a se despir, para logo em seguida entrar na água fria, sentindo um arrepio. Afundou deixando apenas os olhos de fora e os fechou. Não demorou muito nessa posição, afundou totalmente para molhar a cabelo negro como a noite e logo subiu a superfície deixando que a água cobrisse apenas da cintura pra baixo. Pegava a água com as mãos e passava pelo corpo, se lavando, até que sentiu um chakra bem próximo. _**"Merda. Me distrai." **_Tinha a sensação de já ter sentido esse chakra antes. Virou-se na direção dele com o Sharingan ativado e arregalou de leve os olhos ao ver a mulher a sua frente, não muito distante da margem. _**"Mizukage..." **_

Ela estava com os olhos direcionados à parte de seu corpo que estava visível e com um leve sorriso malicioso. Sentiu um arrepio, mas não pela água estar fria e sim pela intensidade do olhar daquela mulher. Viu ela se aproximar mais, e o sorriso aumentar.

- **Você é realmente muito bonito. Belo corpo.**

**- Hmm...**

O Uchiha mostrava-se indiferente ao comentário e ao olhar da mulher, mas sentiu outro arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Ela se virou fazendo uma das suas sobrancelhas se erguerem em dúvida. Duvida essa que logo foi cessada ao ouvir o que a mulher disse.

- **Vista-se. E não precisa ficar com o Sharingan, não vim para lutar.**

O Uchiha obedeceu, aproximou-se da beira do riacho e saiu pegando suas roupas que estavam próximas aos pés da mulher, que aumentou o sorriso ao ouvir o barulho da água quando Sasuke saiu e ao imaginar o moreno sem a água cobrindo seu corpo, e vestiu-se, mas permaneceu com o Sharingan e caminhou parando de frente a mulher, apenas com a calça e a blusa aberta.

- **Se não veio para lutar, o que faz aqui? Tem uma guerra prestes a começar e você é a Mizukage.**

**- Sei disso, apenas queria caminhar pra pensar melhor e senti seu chakra.**

**- Hmm...**

**- Por falar em Mizukage... Meu nome é Mei, Terumi Mei, mas pode chamar só de Mei se quiser.**

Sasuke sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida para voltar a bater acelerado e olhou para um ponto qualquer da floresta incrédulo. Desde a primeira vez que a viu na reunião dos Kage tinha reparado no olhar da mulher. Era um olhar intenso que o abalava de uma maneira que não sabia explicar. Já estava acostumado com os olhares das mulheres sobre ele, falando de sua beleza e se insinuando para ele, mas mesmo que Mei tenha feito isso, foi diferente. Tudo por causa daquele olhar, porque o olhar dela era diferente dos olhares das mulheres que já teve, normalmente eram olhares de desespero, carência ou de medo. Ficou ainda mais incrédulo com o rumo de seus pensamentos. _**"Devo estar ficando louco!"**_ Foi tirado deles pela voz da mulher a sua frente.

**- Você está ferido. Está naquela casa não é? Vamos, vou dar um jeito nisso.**

Mei caminhou até a casa, sendo seguida por um desconfiado Sasuke, há algum tempo atrás ela diz querer matá-lo, com razão, afinal ele era um nukenin, e agora diz que não veio para lutar e que iria cuidar dos ferimentos dele? Era realmente estranho.

Os dois entraram na casa ficando lado a lado e Mei pediu para que Sasuke sentasse em uma cadeira que havia perto de uma mesa no que parecia ser a sala da casa. O moreno foi até a cadeira indicada, mas não se sentou. Quando a Mizukage foi sair para pegar água, o Uchiha a puxou pelo braço, mas ela perdeu o equilíbrio dando um passo a mais e os dois ficaram com os corpos muito próximos, o suficiente para sentirem suas respirações se chocarem. Ambos ficam em silêncio, apenas se encarando. Jade e Ônix. Nesse momento Sasuke reparou em como a mulher era bela e voltou a sentir o coração falhar uma batida e voltar a bater acelerado. Fechou os olhos quebrando o contato visual e quebrou o silêncio antes que fizesse besteira. _**"Céus... Ela é a Mizukage!" **_Abriu os olhos e perguntou o que queria.

- **Por que?**

**- Por que o que?**

**- Por que você 'tá agindo assim?**

**- Seus olhos...**

**- Como?**

Sasuke a olhou confuso e a viu se afastar, mas como ele ainda segurava seu braço ela não se afastou muito, ficou olhando para a mão dele em seu pulso e voltou a olhar para ele. O moreno olhou para onde ela anteriormente olhava e rapidamente soltou o pulso da mesma, virando o rosto e olhando para algum ponto aparentemente interessante na parede. Ela deu um leve sorriso ao ver a reação dele, que a olhou pelo canto do olho ao se perceber observado, mas logo desviou o olhar para a parede outra vez ao sentir seu coração voltar a bater acelerado ao ver o sorriso dela. A mais velha se afastou mais um passo e respondeu a pergunta.

**- O ódio que você demonstrou naquele dia me chamou atenção. Seu olhar é carregado de ódio e frieza, mas por baixo disso, percebesse claramente que você está sofrendo.**

O Uchiha mais novo sorriu debochadamente. Afinal ele era um Uchiha, e era orgulhoso demais para admitir que ela estava certa, que a frieza e indiferença eram só máscaras. Mas realmente ficou curioso. _**"Como essa mulher em poucos minutos percebeu isso?"**_ Já tinha pensado uma vez que gostaria de ter uma mulher que fosse forte, determinada, independente, esperta, mas que ao mesmo tempo, fosse compreensiva, carinhosa e doce. Alguém que não necessitasse de muitas palavras para entendê-lo, afinal, não gostava de expor suas fraquezas. Alguém que percebesse e entendesse sua dor, que não o condenasse, mas tampouco apoiasse as coisas horríveis que fizera e que talvez ainda faria. E Mei parecia ser esse tipo de mulher. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de se sentir daquela maneira perto dela.

- **Da onde tirou isso?**

**- Seus olhos são fáceis de ler e você é humano, por mais que não demonstre seus sentimentos, você os tem. Agora vou pegar água pra limpar melhor os cortes.**

A Mizukage saiu deixando um perplexo Sasuke de olhos arregalados e a boca levemente aberta. Pelo menos ainda estava olhando para a parede, o que disfarçava um pouco. Alguns segundos depois, o Uchiha mais novo se recuperou e deu um de seus típicos sorrisos de canto, mas esse demonstrava interesse. Mei era realmente diferente de todas as mulheres que conhecia, além de ser uma das mais belas. Sentou na cadeira e esperou que ela voltasse, o que não demorou muito. Ao vê-la entrar reparou discretamente no corpo desta. E concluiu que ela também tinha um belo corpo. A mulher se abaixou diante de si e começou a cuidar de seus ferimentos, mas ao passar a mão pelo lado direito do corpo do mais novo, o viu trincar os dentes em sinal de dor.

**- Acha que quebrou?**

**- Não, se não estaria doendo mais. Com o tempo deve melhorar.**

**- Hmm... Bom, então eu vou indo. Já terminei. Como você mesmo disse, tem uma guerra prestes a começar e eu sou a Mizukage, mas... Você se lembra que eu disse que te daria um beijo de presente para se lembrar de mim?**

**- ... Sim, lembro.**

**- Que bom.**

Mei se abaixou ficando com o rosto na altura do de Sasuke, com um sorriso faceiro e foi se aproximando até as duas bocas se roçarem uma na outra, a moreno ficou surpreso e com os olhos arregalados, seu coração batia num ritmo louco e alucinado, o que se intensificou ao sentir os lábios dela pressionarem os seus e pedir passagem com a língua para aprofundar o beijo, passagem prontamente cedida pelo Uchiha já recuperado da surpresa do ato da mais velha.

O beijo começou calmo, ambos apreciando a boca um do outro, mas com o tempo foi se intensificando e se tornando um beijo luxurioso e cheio de desejo. Sasuke colocou as mão no rosto da Mizukage, que estava com as mãos apoiadas em seus ombros. Ficaram assim até que o ar se fez necessário e tiveram que se separar. Os dois estavam com a respiração um pouco ofegante e o sorriso faceiro da mulher estava ainda maior, já o nukenin se encontrava confuso, ainda de olhos fechados, mas estes foram abertos assim que ouviu a risada da outra.

**- O que foi?**

**- Você é uma graça. Realmente seria uma pena ter que matar você.**

Riu mais ainda, um riso calmo e cristalino ao ver a cara emburrada de Sasuke, pelo visto ele não havia gostado muito do que ela havia dito, mas pouco se importou. Mal ela sabia o quanto aquelas atitudes estavam afetando o nukenin fazendo-o quase voltar a seus devaneios sobre as sensações que a mulher causava nele.

Virou-se para ir embora sentindo o olhar intenso no rapaz sobre si, abriu a porta, mas parou, virando a cabeça para encará-lo.

**- Eu estava falando serio sobre ser uma pena ter que matá-lo. Ainda existem pessoas que gostam de você e que gostariam de te ver bem, por isso eu vou te dar um aviso. Pense bem no que está fazendo. Madara não é uma pessoa confiável. **

Após dizer isso sai, voltando para sua vila e deixando o Uchiha sozinho com seus pensamentos.

* * *

**Espero que tenahm gostado e como disse lá em cima.... Mandem review! XP**


End file.
